


Billy and Stu with an s/o who loves baking sweets headcanons

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Reader, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher/Reader, Stu Macher/Reader
Kudos: 67





	Billy and Stu with an s/o who loves baking sweets headcanons

○ You’ve always loved to bake sweets.

○ In fact, you don’t remember a weekend where you weren’t mixing stuff together to make cookies, muffins, cakes, etc.

○ And now you that you’re living with Billy and Stu, you have two other mouths to feed.

○ Which means that you have two more reasons to be baking all the time.

○ And, hum…

○ Well, you’re really glad you can share your sweets with your boyfriends.

○ Especially since they seem to enjoy them a lot.

○ It’s just…

○ They can be really annoying in the whole “baking” process.

○ Stu would be the one to give you a harder time.

○ Like… you would leave the cookie dough in a bowl on the counter and start cleaning the supplies while the oven heats up.

○ Then when you’d turn back to turn the dough into real cookies, you would gasp in shock…

○ Cause Stu would be there with a spoon in his mouth, having already eaten half of the dough, and he would just stare at you in silence.

○ “Goddammit, Stu! I was gonna make cookies with that!”

○ “But cookie dough is the best part of cookies!”

○ You would then groan at him and proceed to kick him out of the kitchen, taking out the supplies you’ve just cleaned to restart the whole baking process. 

○ But Stu would always sneak back in the room and eat more dough behind your back.

○ Sometimes, you would turn around in time to see him about to eat your creation, and you would try to stop him at all costs.

○ But he would run away with the bowl before you could actually do something and you would end up chasing him around the house to take back what he stole.

○ Most of the time you would pass beside Billy reading a book or watching TV, and you would desperately ask him for his help. 

○ But he would just grin at you, enjoying yours and Stu’s little chase way more than anything else.

○ He really wasn’t any help in those situations.

○ And Stu would never stop unless you promise him to make extra cookie dough or extra cake batter just for him.

○ Then, and _only_ then, he will leave you and the kitchen alone and you can actually bake something.

○ It’s in those time that Billy would come in

○ He would sit down at the counter and holds his head with one of his hands, his eyes observing you move around the kitchen while making cake batter. 

○ Unlike Stu, he wouldn’t steal it and run away, which is something you’re incredibly thankful for.

○ You do feel embarrassed most of the time he’s there since he only stares at you without saying a word.

○ It gets worse when he tries to tease you too.

○ Sometimes you would get cookie dough or cake batter on your face without noticing it.

○ And then Billy would suddenly be standing right next to you, a smirk on his lips.

○ You wouldn’t have time to ask him “What’s up?” that he’s already turning your face towards him, his grin stretching out.

○ Then he would take his time to lick the cake batter off of your skin.

○ You’d feel your breath stop, the heat rising up in your face, and you’d end up a stuttering mess.

○ Much to Billy’s joy, because he absolutely adores your blushing face.

○ The worst thing he did though was that one time he tricked you into tasting your cookie dough, claiming that it tasted weird.

○ When you took cookie dough on your finger to _actually_ taste it, he proceeded to take your wrist and suck it off himself.

○ You’ve almost fainted back then. 

○ You know, maybe Billy’s the one to give you a harder time than Stu.

○ Actually, no. It’s when they’re working together.

○ One second, you would be mixing ingredients in a bowl, the other, it’s in Billy’s hands.

○ “Billy, can you give me back my batch, please?”

○ “Hm… Nope.”

○ When you would try to get it back, he would give it to Stu, who would then put it up in the air and out of your reach.

○ “Awn, guys! Come on! Give it back!”

○ You would try to jump and grab it, but of course, the blond is way more taller than you, so you would end up having the two boys chuckling at your attempts.

○ After a while, you would stop and sigh, looking back at them with an annoyed expression.

○ “Okay, fine. What do you want?”

○ Every time their grins would stretch out, you’d knew you put yourself in trouble.

○ Trouble that involves sex.

○ Lots of sex. 

○ Then, if you can still stand up, it involved them letting you finish baking.

○ And finally, the three of you would eat sweets together for the rest of the evening.

○ You love them a lot in the end, so that’s all that matters.


End file.
